


Headcanons

by domflair (riottkick)



Series: one million words [56]
Category: Professional Wrestling, The Marine (Movies), World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Breeding Kink, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cuckolding, Dark Rhea, Dark Sugar Daddy Becky, F/F, F/M, Fuck Boi Becky, Fuck Boi Charlotte, Headcanon, Headcanon prompts, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Public Sex, Punishment, Sugar Daddies Charlynch, Sugar Daddy Bayley, Sugar Daddy Becky, Sugar Daddy Sasha, Sugar Parents Baysha, Toxic Relationship, mentions breeding kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/domflair
Summary: Headcanons I write on my tumblr: @domflairTws will be in each chapter summary if there’s any!
Relationships: Bayley | Davina Rose/Reader, Bayley | Davina Rose/Ruby Riot | Heidi Lovelace/Liv Morgan, Bayley | Davina Rose/Sasha Banks/Reader, Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox/Reader, Charlotte (Professional Wrestling)/You, Charlotte/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox/Reader, John Cena/Reader, Johnny Gargano/Candice LeRae/Reader, Maddy Hayes/Reader, Rhea Ripley/You, Sasha Banks/Reader
Series: one million words [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420099
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	1. Breeding Kink - Charlotte Flair

\- Charlotte wouldn’t be the first to bring it up unless she felt a hundred percent confident that you’d be into it.

\- The last thing she would want is you to be uncomfortable.

\- When she’s completely sure, she’ll start to say things like, _“Do you want me to fill you up? Fill you up with Daddy’s come?”_

\- And when she notices that you’re becoming wetter, she’ll definitely bring it up as she fucks into you harder.

\- After you’ve came on her strap a few more times, she’d have you cock warm it. Whispering, _“Wish I could fill you, make you swelled with my pups.”_

\- You’d beg to go at least one more round after she says that, but she denies you any relief as she secretly purchases one of those strapons that can hold fake come. Making sure it was going to just be one to two day shipping.

\- When it arrived, she kept teasing you throughout the day. Telling you that she has a special surprise for you, and every time you tried to get her to tell you, she wouldn’t budge.

\- As soon as the two of you were in your shared bedroom, she finally tells you what she got. You were down for trying it, and you couldn’t help but whine as she showed it to you.

\- _“Tell me you want Daddy to fill your pussy up, Puppy. Tell me how bad you want it.”_

\- You got on your knees to get the toy wet, and as you would, Charlotte would taunt you for how bad you want it.

\- Finally, when she fucks you, she fucks you _hard_. Having you ride her strap so she can meet your thrusts. She’d tell you how good your taking her cock as she occasionally slap your face and chest. 

\- _“Beg me for my come, beg for it like the good girl you are.”_ Charlotte would wait a couple of minutes while fucking you as hard as she could from underneath you before flipping you on your back.

\- As soon as she’s satisfied with your begging, she’d squeeze the tube, releasing the fake come into your swollen cunt.

\- _“Do you feel good, princess? How do you feel?”_ Charlotte would fuck you through your orgasm with the fake come seeping out of you.

\- The two of you would talk prior about cockwarming, and so as she prepositions the two of you so you’re both laying on your sides, she would hold you close.

-Telling you how much of a good girl you are for her as you slowly fall asleep with her strap inside you.


	2. 14, 20, 25 Headcanon Prompts || Charlotte Flair

**14\. Jealousy**  
Charlotte is usually one to be jealous when strangers flirt with you, because she knows that you're hers and that you wouldn't do anything. However, when you purposely flirt with mutual friends just to get a kick out of her, she definitely falls for it. Which involves you being fucked in the nearest empty space (whether it's in a supply closet or a bathroom) to remind you who you belong to. She'll also leave a bunch of hickies where anyone can see them, which usually results in you being teased by the locker room.

 **20\. Favourite Sex Position**  
Charlotte loves all different types of positions, but her favorites have to be:

 **Doggy** \- She loves being able to grip your hips as she's fucking you. Pulling you up against her chest by your hair so she can play with your pussy. But she also loves this position because it's easier for you to watch yourself getting fucked in the mirror.

 **Cowgirl** \- Charlotte loves fucking up into her subs, but the reason she loves this position more is because she's able to sit back and watch you. She'll taunt you about how hard you're working for your orgasm, and will occasionally choke you.

 **Missionary** \- In this position, she loves being able to go deeper, having you look at her while she's telling you the filthiest things. Also in this position, she'll choke you the most, as well as slap your face.

 **25\. Rough Sex**  
Charlotte loves rough sex the most, and when the two of you are going at it, it's usually after not seeing each other for the whole day, or even a week. It usually includes multiple rounds of her fucking you, as well as having you beg to make her come.


	3. Breeding Kink 2 - Charlotte Flair

\- Charlotte will buy a strap that can hold a large amount of fake come lube. She loves filling you up with as much as you can before she watches it all drip out of you.

\- Getting you prepared for the toy, Charlotte will lazily finger you, sometimes getting at least four fingers into you. While she does that, she has you stroke her strap - but if you stop, she stops.

\- Sometimes, she’ll even fuck you anally with it, filling you up in that hole if you wanted.

\- After she’s fucked you, she loves going slow because of how sensitive you are. To get her to go faster, you just have to whine and she’ll instantly pick up her pace.

\- Before the two of you go out for walks in the woods, Charlotte loves filling you up so you have to feel the fake come with every single step you make.


	4. Cuckolding || Johnny Gargano/Candice LeRae/Reader

\- Usually Candice uses cuckolding as a punishment when you’ve disobeyed both Johnny and her.

\- Sometimes she has you on your knees at the foot of the bed while they fuck.

\- While you’re at the edge of the bed, Candice will make degrading comments. “You wish it was you taking my strap, don’t you?” and “It’s such a shame, you would have looked so good riding his cock. But you’re too much a brat to earn that right, slut.”

\- Other times, Candice will have you underneath them as they fuck each other. This is when they ignore you - which they know always gets you even more desperate.

\- If you’re quiet and behave for them while they’re punishing you, they’ll sometimes reward you with one orgasm, followed by aftercare where they both praise you.


	5. Sugar Daddy Sasha

• Sasha loves buying you outfits so you can try them on for her in private. She’ll buy you lingerie sets in both your favorite colors and hers.

• She’s not as strict as Sugar Daddy Charlotte or Sugar Daddy Becky, and loves when you’re really bratty. She’s a brat tamer after all!

• Will take you on vacations, and you best believe she will buy you anything you want at gift shops. She once took you to Australia and bought you a koala bear stuffed animal that you thought was super cute.

•Will have you wear a collar with her name on it when you’re in private. She loves how it looks on you, and she’ll remind you that you’re hers and only hers.

• Sometimes Sasha will share you with Becky, Bayley, or Charlotte. But for the most part she likes to have you just for herself.

• Sasha perfers being called ‘Daddy’, and the first time you had called her that was when she bought you a necklace you told her you were saving up for it. She fucked you harder than she ever had that night.


	6. Charlynch as Sugar Daddies

• Charlotte is much more strict than Becky, especially since Becky loves when you’re a brat to her. Which usually ends with you bent over Charlotte’s lap getting spanked.

• Even though Becky loves when you’re a brat, she does love to see you getting punished.

• On your birthday, they’ll take you on vacation to wherever you wanted to go. You would be getting the room with the best view - they’d make sure of it (as long as it was available, of course).

• They definitely would fuck you in front of the window. Occasionally pulling out of you so the other can fuck you against the window.

• Becky is normally the one who packs throughout the day, especially since Charlotte enjoys watching you get fucked by her. One time Becky was fucking you from behind as Charlotte put her fingers in your mouth to keep you quiet as she recorded you on her phone.

• If you’re having a bad day, they’ll make sure to take good care of you when they’re done working. Coming home with your favorite flowers and a movie, they’ll spend the entire night cuddling you.


	7. Fuck Boi Charlotte

• Charlotte will text you at either one am to three am, asking if you’d want her to come over.

• Of course, as soon as you say yes, she will either leave to come to your dorm room, or text you back saying never mind, she’s got somebody else in mind.

•If she does decide to follow through with coming over, she’ll fuck you for hours (even if both of you are completely done at eight am), and will leave as soon as she gets dressed.

• If your roommates, Sasha and Becky are there that night, she’ll still fuck you, but she will make sure to cover your mouth (or, have you suck on her fingers.)

• You’ve caught feelings for her? Blocked. She’ll every so often unblock you to….you know….see how you’re doing. Also to see if you’re up to being fucked.

• Fuck Boi Charlotte? A top.

•She also packs a hundred percent of the time, just in case she finds someone she wants to fuck.


	8. Sugar Daddy Bayley

\- You meet Bayley one day at your mutual friend, Becky’s birthday party. The two of you instantly hit it off, and you noticed right off the bat she loved listening to you.

\- She also pays for everything of yours that night; including your drinks, your dinner, and dessert. Even when you reassure her every single time that you had enough money to pay for what you got.

\- You even turn to see a sly smirk plastered on Becky’s face and you knew she had set the whole thing up.

\- By the end of the night, Bayley gives you her number and tells you to call later on in the day tomorrow. Of course at first, you thought that would be way too much but she tells she wants you to.

\- So you call her the next day, and she offers to pick you up and which you expect. For lunch, she takes you to a fancy restaurant you had never even heard of, and pays for everything. You try to argue with her that you can at least pay half of it.

\- And that’s when she says, “Don’t make me spank you on the first date, (Your Name).” Without breaking eye contact.

\- You nod your head, feeling your cheeks heat up as you squeeze your legs together. Bayley a hundred percent notices it.

\- The two of you change the subject and talk about how Becky had set it up for the two of you to meet, which you both didn’t mind.

\- After lunch she brings up the fact that she knew you were turned on, but questioned if it was because she brought up spanking or because of her tone of voice.  
Of course, you tell her it was both, and that’s when she asks if she can see how wet she’s made you.

\- Before driving out of the parking lot, you pull both your pants and panties down.

\- “Spread your legs for Daddy, I really wanna see,” her breathing is heavy, and you know that this is effecting her just as much.

\- You do as your told as she turned the car on, telling you fuck yourself on your fingers - that she wants to hear how soaked you are.

\- That was the first sexual encounter you had with Bayley, and that night as she edged you over and over, she bought every single thing that was on all of your Amazon lists.

-You were happy that Becky got both Bayley and you together


	9. Fuck Boi Becky

\- Becky would be a hundred percent up front with what she wants from you.

\- She would ask you on a date, but her idea of a date is just fucking you anywhere she can. Usually if it’s at night she pull into a part of the campus parking lot that no one goes by at night.

\- Usually will lazily finger you until she’s bored, but she does this while she’s on her phone texting other girls. 

\- That’s when she unzips her pants, and has you suck on her strap for a little while until she gets a better idea.  
Becky will get out of the car and lead you to the nearest bench. You’d be surprised, thinking she’d at least take you to her dorm room or ask to go to yours but she’d rather not be seen.

\- So she’ll sit on the bench, and have you straddle her. She’ll tell you to ride her cock hard, like the slut you are for her. She would definitely call herself Daddy, and will only let you come if you call her that as well.

\- If you’re super wet, especially to the point where she can here your pussy, she will point out how wet you are for her.

\- Once you come, she makes you clean off your mess on her strap, and will ask if she can take a few pictures of you doing it. Of course if you say no, she’ll respect it.  
But if you say yes, expect her to ask you to keep looking at you with your pretty eyes.

\- When all said is done, she’ll drive you to your dorm building. If you ask her if she’d like to do this again sometime, she’ll say “we’ll see”.

-Every time you see her around campus she’ll tease you until someone else comes around and she’ll lose interest in you.


	10. Sugar Daddy Becky

\- Becky loved to spoil you with everything and anything you wanted. You learned rather quickly that money was no issue.

\- She was strict with you, and if you came without permission she would either spank your ass or pussy, or edge you for the rest of the night.

\- When she bought you the first car, she definitely fucked you in the back of it - having you ride her while she held you by the throat.

\- Sugar Daddy Becky is VERY rough, but you don’t really mind. She also really loves anal (giving), as well as rimming (giving).

\- The first time she rimmed you, you came quicker than you normally would. She would definitely tease you about it for a long time.

\- When it’s winter, she loves it when you curl up to her next to her fire place as she reads. Usually that ends with you eating her out, or vise versa, but she does enjoy laying under a blanket with you in her arms.

\- Loves being called “Daddy”, or even “Sir”, and when you call her any of those when she’s not fucking you already, it turns her on.

\- For your birthdays she goes all out for them. She takes you on vacations with nice views at the hotel, and buys out whole restaurants so the two of you can have privacy.


	11. Sugar Parents Baysha

• Listen okay they both definitely love spoiling you equally, however you’re more likely to get stuff if you behave.

• Bayley is more of the brat tamer, while Sasha just loves when you’re a brat.

• They both love buying you as much lingerie as you want, and they both when you model everything for them both.

• They also love taking pictures of you in the outfits, and will often slide the bottoms to the side to fuck you.

• Bayley is the one who packs the most, especially when the three of you are out for dinner. She loves when you fuck your mouth while Sasha watches in the back of the limo.

• Sasha is a switch, but only bottoms for Bayley so they make you their cuck at times.

• Bayley loves spanking you, while Sasha loves to edge you.

• They both love taking you on their business trips and while they’re at meetings, they have you stay at the hotel with a collar on so that when they get back you’re ready for them.


	12. Dating Maddy Hayes Would Include…

Maddy is almost always mean, scary, and cold so when the two of you started dating, it took you by surprise to see her the complete opposite.

•You knew you were only able to see her like this in private so you took advantage of seeing her as often as you could. Which wasn’t a problem with Maddy, she loved seeing you just as much.

• She’s a big romantic, usually taking you out on dates three times a week. To the most expensive places - especially since she rents out the whole place because she wants privacy with you. You always reassure her fast food would be okay too, but she tells you she loves to spoil you.

• 100% a top, and is very dominant. She usually likes when you behave for her, and if you don’t, she follows through on punishments.

• Usually those Punishments include being on no touch for however long she decides, Spanking, or she will ruin your orgasms over and over until she’s bored of you.

• You were surprised that she’s such a big cuddler after sex, and she loves to tell you how good you were for her.


	13. Dom!Bayley x Switch!Liv x Sub!Ruby

• Ruby and Liv are both brats, and listen Bayley **loves** that. Since Bayley is a brat tamer, she loves putting them in their place.

• Often will fuck one of the, and has the other watch. She’s really into Cuckolding, and often uses that as a punishment if one only one of them has been bad.

• Has both Ruby and Liv fuck each other while she watches sometimes. Especially since Liv is a switch, she likes when Liv tops Ruby.

• Bayley has thing for being fully dressed, having her strap pulled out while she fucks them both.

• Heel Bayley a hundred percent loves being called ‘Daddy’.

• Aftercare usually includes a bath, or cuddling. Sometimes after a scene she’ll turn on a music while they all fall asleep


	14. Dark Sugar Daddy Becky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: references to noncon/Dubcon, mentions possessiveness listen dark sugar daddy Becky is dark.

\- Listen you get with Becky because you needed money. You were behind on rent, and student loans were racking up. Becky offered to help you, and in return you’d just be accompanying her to events.

\- But when it came down to it, Becky wanted you to repay her in other ways.

\- At first you were against it, but she took what she wanted anyway and when you finally gave up she would say things like “do you see how much more fun it is when you don’t resist?”

\- Listen she definitely likes to put a buttplug in you before the two of you go to an event because she loves to see you whiney and desperate. She also knows you’re afraid that someone would catch on to what you had inside you.

\- Becky takes you out to fancy restaurants and shows you off, even after she’s made you a mess. Especially since it embarrasses you.

\- She has you suck on her strap on your way there and back from said restaurants.

\- Definitely loves to remind you that she owns you, especially during sex.


	15. Sugar Parents Charlynch

\- Becky has you call her ‘Daddy’, while Charlotte has you call her ‘Mommy’.

\- They both love to hand you their credit cards for you when you go shopping. The only thing they ask of you is if you buy clothes they want you to show them off to them when they get off of work.

\- They both have a big breeding kink, usually Charlotte is the one who fills you up and Becky eats it out of you as it drips out.

\- They love taking you out to fancy restaurants, letting you order whatever you want. Sometimes they finger you under the table before the three of you order your food.

\- For your birthday, they take you to places you have never been before. Whether it’s a restaurant, a museum, state, or country. Wherever you want to go, they would be willing to take you.


	16. John Cena x Male Reader

\- John is mostly a top, but if you were a switch he’d bottom for you sometimes.

\- Loves fucking you all over his mansion. Almost every surface he’s at least fucked you on. Twice.

\- Loves giving oral just as much as getting. He definitely enjoys when you cum in his mouth or on his face.

\- John loves when you suck on his nipples, it’s one of the fastest ways to get him to fuck you.

\- Loves both rimming and getting rimmed. He’ll usually rims you before he’s about to prep you.


	17. Dark Rhea HCs

\- Very possessive, and is easily made jealous. She wants you all to herself - to her, you don’t need anyone else.

\- Rhea keeps tabs on you more than you actually know. Putting a tracker in your car so she knows where you’re at at all times.

\- If she catches you hanging out with someone she didn’t approve of, she would punish you with how she saw fit.

\- Sometimes those punishments would include her spanking you - with either her hand or one of her belts. She would also check you if she ever became suspicious of you cheating on her.


	18. Cockwarming - Dom!Rhea

\- Although Rhea is mean when she doms, she does have a soft spot for when you’re cockwarming her strap.

\- She makes sure you’re comfortable - ie: your position, if her strapon is lubed up enough, you’ve got enough pillows. She just wants to make sure her girl is okay, especially if you’re going to be sitting there for more than twenty minutes.

\- She’ll move a little just to tease you, always claiming that her moving was an accident. Even though she knows you don’t believe it.

\- When you’re cockwarming her, she loves playing with your hair to help you relax a little.

-Rhea also loves to praise you, especially since you’re not allowed to move. Her praising you always makes you squirm.


End file.
